Confident
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: "Porque no debía ser y a ella le encantaba lo prohibido" Habia algo que los separaba y los unía de la misma forma, ese lazo que todos llamaban sangre era la barrera que ella tenia para poder llegar a el. Porque el era su querido hermano y ella su linda hermanita.


**Confident**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Por qué no podía ser y ella tenía un extraño gusto por lo prohibido"_

Era ya tarde, los chicos salían del instituto como cualquier otro día, sin embargo el aroma del _amor_ flotaba en el aire. O eso decían todos, pues hoy era el esperado festejo de San Valentín, las chicas confesándose, algunas siendo rechazadas otras encontrando el amor.

Un par de chicas se encontraban en las escaleras de la escuela esperando por los demás que aún se encontraban dentro.

—¡Vamos Marinette, anímate!— la animaba Alya, su mejor amiga, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.— sé que no te gusta esta fecha, pero no tengas esa cara. — las palabras de la morena no fueron suficiente para persuadir a la pelinegra.

La ojiazul mantenía una cara de fastidio muy extraña en ella. Y no es porque odiara San Valentín, simplemente odiaba que todas esas adolescentes llenas de hormonas se acercaran a _él_ con el pretexto de darle un obsequio. Ella estaba celosa. Celosa de todos, ella también deseaba caminar de la mano con él, besarlo y acariciarlo en público. Demostrando que él solo le pertenecía a ella.

—¡Oh mira! Ahí viene tu hermano— dijo la morena apuntando con la barbilla hacia su dirección, siguió la línea de su mirada y ahí lo encontró. Vistiendo sus pantalones como de costumbre, con su camiseta pulcramente blanca y su pelo debidamente ordenado. La ojiazul desvió la mirada, no se atrevía a mirar al culpable de sus sentimientos. — Que suerte tienes de tener un hermano como Adrien— dijo Alya codeando las costillas de Marinette. — Es amable, inteligente y sobre todo guapo.— dijo mientras hacía una tonta imitación de Chloe cuando miraba a Adrien, la pelinegra no pudo evitar reírse. Si bien su hermano tenía cientos de fans en el instituto todos sabían que la más obsesiva de ellas era Chloe.

Alya se unió a las risas de la ojiazul mientras seguía haciendo imitaciones de la rubia. —¿Te acuerdas cuando hizo esto?— dijo la de lentes mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus labios se paraban para esperar un beso. Marinette no podía dejar de reír por las ocurrencias, es cierto que ese día fue épico aun recordaba el mohín que hizo Chloe porque Adrien no la quiso besar.

—¿De qué tanto se ríen?— pregunto el rubio divertido. Ambas chicas dejaron de reír y se mandaron miradas cómplices. —Par de traviesas. — dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de su hermana. Marinette sonrió con alegría. A ella le encantaban los mimos de su hermano.

–Es hora de ir a casa, Mari— el rubio extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla en ponerse en pie y sin dudarlo el tomo. Tenía el sentimiento de siempre querer sostener su mano y jamás soltarla, ser la única que caminara a su lado. Pero ese sentimiento de paz que tenía cuando la sostenía se esfumaba con la brumosa soledad al soltarla. _Si tan solo todo fuera más fácil._ Se decía a si misma, pero había una irrompible barrera que los unía y los separaba a la vez. Y esa era la sangre. Porque ambos llevaban la misma sangre y eso era un vínculo imposible de romper.

Se despidieron de la morena y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. Los dos no decían palabra alguna, de hecho Marinette caminaba con la cabeza baja y su usual aura optimista no se encontraba, hasta que el rubio interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te noto más extraña de la normal.— dijo el ojiverde mientras le daba un toque en el hombro de manera burlona.

—¡Oye! ¿Estas insinuando que soy extraña?— le contesto la pelinegra mientras hacia un leve puchero, el rubio no tuvo otra alternativa que echarse a reír, siempre era tan divertido molestar a su hermanita.

—Para nada, para nada— dijo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas gotas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos por la carcajada. Adrien decidió no seguir con el tema pues al parecer su hermanita seguía como de costumbre.

Después de ese breve intercambio de las palabras los hermanos siguieron caminando en silencio. Marinette estaba indecisa entre decir algo o quedarse callada, pero un leve vistazo a la bolsa extra que cargaba su hermano —que por cierto, estaba hasta el tope de chocolates— un pinchazo de celos la invadió.

—Veo que recibiste muchos dulces, hermanito— insinuó Marinette con un aire frio. Al parecer Adrien sintió que la temperatura descendió un par de grados por que un escalofrió surco su espalda.

—¿Eh…? Ah, si— dijo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba y ponía su mano sobre su cabeza. —¿Y tú recibiste algunos?— pregunto mientras miraba a otro lado.

—Sí, recibí uno de Alya— por un momento Adrien había estado a punto de suspirar pero la siguiente frase de Marinette lo detuvo—… y uno de Nathaniel. — Esto último lo dijo con un breve sonrojo en las mejillas y no es porque ella tuviera algún sentimiento por el pelirrojo, pero era la primera vez que un chico —que no era un familiar— le regalaba chocolates y además una tierna declaración que cortésmente rechazo.

Y ni para el rubio ni para nadie de la clase era secreto que el dibujante estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana. Una sensación de incomodidad muy familiar para él lo invadió. Porque después de todo ¿Quién querría ver a chicos cerca de su pequeña hermanita?

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué le dijiste?— pregunto el rubio con un aire de fingida indiferencia.

Marinette se quedó en silencio un momento y después respondió tímidamente. —Lo rechace. Ya me gusta alguien.— dijo mientras miraba de soslayo el perfil de su hermano que parecía haberse relajado.

—¿Te gusta alguien?— pregunto Adrien mientras se detenía. La pelinegra se dio cuenta y detuvo su paso. Ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

—Sí. — contesto Marinette mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ya veo.— dijo el rubio y sin más comenzó a caminar dejando a Marinette confundida.

Los dos continuaron con su camino sin mencionar palabra hasta que llegaron a su casa. Como de costumbre, su padre se encontraba trabajando, su madre había ido de visita con sus abuelos por lo que hasta el día siguiente tendrían la casa sola hasta la noche. Cosa que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

Entraron a la casa y cada uno se dirigió a su propio cuarto.

… 

Era tarde y cierto rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama, la habitación estaba a oscuras y la opaca luz del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana le daba un toque relajante. Si bien el día había sido agotador una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara. Y no es por la cantidad enorme de chocolates y dulces que recibió. No, fue por ver a su linda hermanita celosa. Porque podría ser un secreto para todos, pero para no para él. Él siempre había sido capaz de saber los sentimientos de su hermana incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera. Y por esa razón cuando su hermana le había dicho que había recibido chocolates del dibujante una sensación familiar lo invadió. Porque su hermana era suya y no la compartiría con nadie.

Dos toques se escucharon en su puerta. No había nadie en casa así que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Nada. No había nadie en el pasillo, sin embargo antes de abrirla se había escuchado un portazo en una de las habitación de al lado. Abajo, justo en frente de su puerta se encontraba una pequeña caja roja con motas negras y en el interior había un solo chocolate. Adrien sonrió.

Si, definitivamente su hermana era una traviesa.

Tú me gustas

 ******Final******

Y hasta aquí el final de este One-shot, este participa en el concurso de fanfics por el día de San Valentín para la página 「Ｃｈａｔ喵Ｎｏｉｒ」

 **Espero su apoyo chic s¡ No olviden votar :3**

 **Si les gusta, dejen su comentario. Sus reviews me hacen feliz.**

 **(Luego les dejo el Link para los votos)**

 **¡Para los que esperan actualización del fanfic "Solo una mirada" Aviso¡ El sábado próximo se subiré el capitulo 4! ¡Y perdón por la demoea!**


End file.
